The Best Job Ever
by nimrod56
Summary: A human is met by a ghostly figure and is told that his help was needed, but he doesn't know what kind of help is needed or even why he was chosen. Then something extraordinary happens in his life that doesn't happen very often.
1. Chapter 1

The Best Job Ever

Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to the world of the college life," Said an ordinary college kid. My name is Nicholas Banning. Something happened to me that I thought was amazing and ridiculous. I didn't think something like this would ever happen or even exist. I'll go ahead and tell you what I mean with this story.

It was a nice Friday morning when I suddenly woke up in my dorm to the sound of explosions and gunshots. I fell out of bed entangled in my bed sheets to come and find out that it was my roommate playing Black ops on his Xbox, set the volume on high.

"Hey, turn that down, Richard!" I yelled at my roommate who I thought was deaf. "At least put on your headphones, it's too early for all this noise!" I still had to yell over the explosions and gunshots.

My roommate then put on the headphones and plugged it in the television and immediately the sound level went down.

I thought that this was just an ordinary day when I got up and took a shower across the hall from my dorm. My room is ordinary compared to the many other guys who make their rooms really legit. This college is pretty big here in Colorado, so the dorms were pretty decent size and I thought it was better than some of the other rooms. I'm studying to be a nose, throat, and eye doctor, but not very long will I leave and join in the army. Yup I'm joining to serve my country. The reason why I wanted to is because even though being a doctor would be a good paying job, I still thought I wouldn't see much of the world, So I joined up.

Anyway I got ready for class, with a big smile on face, because it was Friday and it would be the end of the week until the weekend. I got my bag and books and headed out to another building all the way across campus which would be at least a half mile.

I finally made it to the classroom with time to spare. I set my book bag on a desk at the front of the class by habit.

"Hey," a voice from the back of the class startled me and I turned around to see who it was.

"Aren't you in my math class?" The person asked. It was a guy that I do remember in math class.

"Yeah, I'm the one that sits up front all the time," I replied.

At the time the guy looked ok to me. He was dressed in a dark red t-shirt and tan cargo pants. He was about my height and very toned. He looked like he worked out a few times a week.

"Are you a teacher's pet or something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…No" I said very hesitantly, "I just have a hard time seeing the words on the board."

There you have it. I don't have twenty-twenty vision. The doctor said I can still drive and all that, I just couldn't fly a plane. I mean I'm not that bad it's just that every now and again I lose perfect vision because of a vitamin loss in my eyes.

"I see, so… my name is Derek." He said extending his arm for a handshake. I shook his hand and found out that his grip could choke a horse.

"My name is Nicholas," I said trying not to squint a little from his handshake.

"Are you new around here?" he asked.

"No I'm a junior," I said while rubbing my fingers to get the blood back into them.

Yup this is the way a regular day goes and this is when you start new classes and meet new faces.

Well this is my life before I get shipped out to basic training. It's very tough to deal with all this mess of school work and life at the same time.

Later that day I was just sitting close to the door in one of my class rooms waiting on everybody to get to class.

While I was sitting there I noticed that the hallways were suspicion empty. I looked back at the board then I heard footsteps next to the door and Right before it went away I saw a blue blur. It looked like a tail for a second.

"That was weird," I said to myself. "Must be a student who wears one of those tails around campus," I was thinking to myself. Then I got to thinking of those people who wore those "furry" suits and went around places acting like a Muppet. I mean I don't think their bad or anything, I think they are pretty cool because many of them like to make people smile which I like greatly.

After a few minutes I forgot about it and continued my staring contest with the board trying to read what was written on it. Then the strangest thing happened, I heard my name called out. It wasn't loud, but it made me jump when I heard it. It was more of a searching voice like they didn't know where I was.

"Nicholas."

It sounded feminine to my ears and it called again. I started to get nervous because I thought I was in trouble. I heard it again though, but it was further down the hall.

"Nicholas."

I rose slowly from my seat and made my way to the doorway, looking around for anyone who could've been speaking. Once I reached the doorway, I looked up and down the hallway. I didn't see either the blue blur or the mysterious speaker; I didn't see a single person, in fact. The hallway was completely and eerily deserted. Turning my head to the right once more, I noticed the same blur, once again disappearing around the corner before I could identify it.

"Hey!" I shouted, but no answer.

"Hey!" I yelled louder. This person was either deaf or just wasn't paying attention because they wouldn't come back. Whoever it was, was still calling my name. So I ran after the blue tail. I always saw the tail as I passed corners and was running towards this tail yelling for them to stop, but they didn't. It felt like I was running through the entire building which I also noticed that I still didn't see anybody in the halls.

"Wait!" I kept running after that stupid blue blur that wouldn't stop, until a glimmer of hope came. The blue tail thing went right into one of the classrooms where there was no escape.

I ran inside to see it was empty. There was nothing in there but chairs and a chalk board. I was now freaking out when there was no one here. I had my back to the board about to head out thinking that I was going looney.

"Nicholas," The strange voice called out to me.

It was right behind me and I turned real fast to see a blue humanoid fox. It was a she because of the attributes. I thought for a minute when I saw this….this apparition and it came to my mind the game of star fox. The Star Fox Adventures and Star Fox Assault games, which I never really played but just saw videos and what not online, I thought it was that Krystal girl until I looked harder to find that this apparition was similar but not the same one like Krystal. It seemed to look older with a little bit longer hair. It was about my height which is 6ft.

"I have been looking for you," She said in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. This blue fox thing was wearing tribal clothing like Krystal did in Adventures, but this wasn't armor and it was more like ancient Greek clothing and that bit.

I'm still holding on to a desk with a grip that caused my fingers to lose feeling, but the way I feel right now, I could care less.

"I need you to help me," She said again holding out her hand which had some card that had funny writing on it. She started walking towards me very slowly.

"Who…are….you?" I asked stammering from fear, hoping she wasn't going to suck my brains out or anything.

"I'm not here to harm you," she said. "I'm here because I need your help." She held out her hand with the card in front of me. I slowly moved my hand to take this card. Grabbed it and immediately brought my hand back in fear that she might cut it off or something.

She then put her hands behind her neck and unhooked the necklace and held it out in her hand hoping that would take that to. In which I did the same with the card.

"Why me?" I asked really starting to question if this was real. I started to think that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but how can I here this thing. I started to evaluate all the things wrong with this picture, but still couldn't find out why this was still happening. All I came up with was either I didn't get enough sleep or that Mexican food I had last night was taken a turn for the worst.

"Because you're the only one I can trust," She answered

"Well ok I guess so," I said trying to humor the fox lady. I looked at the stuff in my hand the necklace and the card with funny writing, still contemplating that this couldn't be real. As soon as I looked up the apparition soon started to disappear.

"Wait! What do you want me to do with this?" I yelled when the apparition started to dissipate.

"You will know when the time comes," She said and was completely gone.

I was just standing there looking at the spot where this blue fox was standing until I quit my daze when I heard a "Ahem," There was a teacher standing in the door way with a bunch of other students looking at me weird.

"Uh…uh..I was just leaving," I said very embarrassed. I went out of the room and stuffed the necklace and the card in my pocket. On my way back to the classroom I see that the halls are teaming with life. From before it was completely empty now it had people. I was getting even more upset thinking more on all that has happened.

I went back to the classroom where I originally was and sat in the same desk before I went chasing after that blue blur. I was totally freaked out.

"Hey man how you doin!" Someone yelled behind me. I spun around real fast to see it was Jeffery, who also jumped when I did, one of my dearest friends from back in freshmen year.

I didn't reply fast because I was still shaken up. "Dude you ok. You look like you've just seen a ghost." He said with concern.

"It's nothing man I just…got distracted," I tried to avoid telling the real truth because even though he was a very dear friend he would not believe me. Though Jeffery was on the crazy side, a little, I still didn't want to tell him.

"Well anyway, are you ready for tonight," He said with wide eyes leaning on the desk almost about to fall off staring at me.

"What's tonight?" I said having completely forgotten because of the…incident.

"Dude I can't believe you don't remember," He was getting a little mad and frustrated.

He just stared at me a few more minutes until "It's the day we met."

I completely forgot, in the past when we met we would celebrate the day we met and go out and party or something.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot!" I tried to act innocent and come up with an excuse. "I think it's from the stress here at school."

"It's okay Nick I understand," He said while leaning back in his chair. "We are going to party tonight, right?"

"Of course we are I just don't remember where the party was going to be at."

It was the funniest meeting ever. It was a week into college and I was trying to get used to living with a roommate and school work. At the time I still didn't have any friends and was just a loner. Even though I did have a roommate we didn't talk to each other that much. It was a Friday and I wanted help on a paper so I headed over to the study hall. On the way I heard a loud yell behind me. As I turned I saw a guy run up to me and ask me if I would buy his which was have drank. I asked him why would I want to buy his drink. He gave me the reason that he wanted to be in a club or something like that. I gave him the money and refused the drink, but I told him you can pay me back by being my friend for a day. So he became my friend and we started to be together more often.

After the two partied by themselves in Jeffery's room and had a great time enjoying each other's company, Nicholas and Jeffery went to bed.

I was in my bed looking at the necklace wondering if this was all a dream or something. Then I looked at the card and saw that it was like an index card, but without the lines. It had strange characters like that of the Japanese language. I was thinking of showing it to the linguist teacher here at college, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy. I put the necklace on for safe keeping. The necklace was quite strange. All it was is a blue round rock that had a silver ring around the rock. I put the card on the desk next to my bed and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Job Ever

Authors notes

I am so sorry guys that I have not uploaded this in three months. The basic problem was that after my first year of college I went to stay with my parents. THEY GOT RID OF THE INTERENET! It was causing money problems and they hardly ever use it so I guess it was a good thing for them. Anyway to anyone who thought I was going to write and run. . . . YOUR DEAD TO ME! No I'm kidding. I'm sorry again and I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

Today was Saturday and Nicholas was half awake in his bed figuring out whether he wants to get out of bed or just lay there for a few minutes. His roommate on the other side of the room was still asleep and it was only eight o clock in the morning. While he was debating on whether or not he wanted to get up or not he then remembered the necklace around his neck. He then got up with determination on getting some answers. Getting dressed he just looked at the necklace he had around his neck thinking that it might be a jewel of some kind the way it looked.

The blue stone that was inside of a small ring was cut into almost a rectangle, just like an emerald. It had what looked like a small ring around the outer edges of the rock. Even though Nicholas wasn't a rockologist he didn't know for sure if it was a sapphire or not. So Nicholas set out to the Library to find out what the necklace was and with the small card in his hand with another language, He was determined to find out about everything.

"_This cannot be real."_ Nicholas thought while staring at the card.

He finally got in the library and went straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Nicholas said aloud to the receptionist.

"May I help you?" she said.

"I wanted to know if there was someone here who was a linguist."

"Are you asking about someone here at the library or the entire school?"

"Well I guess anyone around here that knows about languages," Nicholas replied. After saying this she began to type on the computer.

"There is Mr. George in Baxter Hall, he speaks a few languages and he studies them," She finally gave an answer.

"Thank you." Nicholas replied and started over to Baxter hall, which was on the other side of the campus.

"Hey!"

"AHHH!"

Jeffery came up behind Nick and scared him to death.

"Dude don't do that," Nick got on to Jeffery.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Jeffery apologized.

"It's ok I'm just busy today and I've got a lot on my mind."

"Just take it easy man and relax for a minute, where you going anyway?"

"To Baxter hall and see Dr. George."

"Isn't Dr. George a linguist?"

"Yeah, why?"

Jeffery started to get upset and stopped Nick from going any further.

"Don't go," Jeffery said in a very nervous and scared look.

"Why?"

"Because Dr. George has been known to be the scariest and meanest teacher on campus, don't tell me you have to take one of his classes?"

Nick was getting very skeptical. "No I don't have to take one of his classes," Nick replied "And I'm sure he is not that bad."

They began their small walk to the building again. "Hey I bet he can't be as bad as Ms. Gretchen," Nick said. They both stopped and shivered for a second and then went back to their walking. "Anyway why are you going to him?" Jeffery asked.

"Because of this," Nick brought out the card with the funny writings on it and gave it to Jeffery; he looked at it and immediately began analyzing the card.

"What the heck does it say," Jeffery finally said giving back the card.

"I don't know that's why I'm going to see Dr. George," Nick replied while opening the door for Jeffery. While they were making it to the receptionist's desk Jeffery pointed out something to Nick.

"hey, I seen this mark before," Jeffery said

"Oh yeah, Where?" Nick asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know I've seen this mark before," Jeffery showed nick the mark and it looked like a crude drawing of the sun. It was just a circle with squiggly lines around it.

"Hello may I help you?" a voice was heard and caught both of them off guard. It was the receptionist and after gathering their bearings Nick asked where Dr. George's office is. She showed them both where his office is. After a small walk down a hallway with several doors on either side of the hall they finally came to a door that had Dr. George written on it.

"Well this is it," Jeffery said with a nervous grin.

They both took in a deep breath and walked through the door. They come to find a man sitting on a desk grading papers. He was so in to it that the man didn't notice the two boys.

"Ahem," Nicholas tried to get Dr. George's attention.

"hmmm, oh, hey come on in, what can I do for you two," Dr. George replied to the "Ahem"

"I was wondering if you can help me translate this," Nick held up the card and handed it to Dr. George.

Dr. George took the card and examined it closely. He took a about ten minutes to look at it and think about it. He then raised his head up and looked at the two boys with a very stern face.

"This language here on this card is non-existent," He said plainly. Nick and Jeffery had very questioning looks on why the card with funny writing on it does not exist.

"How is that possible," Nick asked.

"Because none of this is a language, to me it looks like an encrypted message," Dr. George explains.

Nick and Jeffery were wondering on what to do now and were about to say their thanks and leave when the question came.

"Where did you get this card anyway?" Dr. George asks

Nick was struck with fear and nervousness on what to say or come up with. He knew that the truth would not be a good idea.

"Well I got it from a girl," Nick said.

"Oh and who might this girl be?" Dr. George probed even further.

Trying to stay cool, Nick thought of another lie. "Well she didn't say anything, she just gave this to me,"

"Hmmmm, maybe you should hold on to that for a while and she might give you another clue or something," Dr. George said.

Even though Nick couldn't figure out what the card said, but Dr. George had a great idea of waiting to see if she, the fox girl, is going to come back and give him another clue. The two said their goodbyes and went on their way.

"Hey wait a minute," Nick said. "Why are you here don't you have that 'big paper' due tomorrow?" Jeffery looked at Nick with a confused look.

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Jeffery said. "I found out that the paper due in Physics class is not due until the end of the next week," Jeffery said with a big giant smile that looked actually kind of suspicious.

"Ok well then do you think you can remember what this symbol means or where you've seen it before?" Nick asked trying not to think too hard on what Jeffery might have done to get an extension on his paper.

"Hmmmmm," Jeffery thought. "A-Hah, I remember now, come with me," Jeffery darted across campus and all the way back to the dorm. Nicholas chased after him which Jeffery led Nick to his room. Jeffery went straight to his computer and googled starfox. Nicholas became skeptical when he saw the words, but noticed that Jeffery put in something else. "starfox Krystal" was what was in the search box and Jeffery clicked search and images of Krystal came up with different poses and other characters from the starfox characters. Jeffery clicked on an image of Krystal that had on the "Adventure" outfit.

"There! That's where I've seen it before," Jeffery said with satisfaction pointing at Krystal's hip that had the exact same kind of mark that was on the card.

"That can't be right," Nick said with nervousness in his voice, while he held up the card to the screen so he can get a better look. The mark was exactly the same as the one on Krystal.

"Hey is this girl you met connected with the Starfox game or is she just a big fan or something?" Jeffery asked.

"I don't know, but whatever this means is just a coincidence."

"aww come on man, don't you think that two marks that look exactly the same mean anything."

"No it doesn't!" Jeffery could tell that his friend was getting a little agitated by this news and decided to drop it.

"Well there's nothing else to do…. So you wanna play some video games?" Jeffery asked with a sad puppy dog face.

"No not yet I still have to find a jewelry appraiser, do you know where one is?" Nick asked in a serious tone.

"I think there's one down the street, but why do you ne…."

"BECAUSE!"

Nick was getting aggravated by all these questions and didn't like them considering his experience.

"I'm sorry I'm just stressed out today with everything happening to me," Nick said with his head down low. Jeffrey waited a bit before answering him.

"It's okay I understand."

Nick left the room to go down town and walked the street and found the jewelry store. The store wasn't that big, but it was a nice one. He went in and found that all the workers wear suites and when one of the workers spotted Nick. The worker immediately went to him.

"Welcome to our humble store, how may I help you?" The man asked

"I was wanting to know if you can appraise something of mine," Nick asked trying to act a little dignified after feeling a little embarrassed because of the dress code.

"I can do that for you, what is it that you want looked at?" the man said this while walking to a desk in the corner of the building with Nick following close behind.

"This," Nick pulled out the necklace that was given to him by a 'ghost girl' from under his shirt, around his neck and gave it to the man who appeared a little shocked when he saw the rather large stone that was pure blue and was as big as the jewel 'Heart of the Ocean'.

"Well now lets see what we got here," the man in the suit began to look through a jewler's glass at the necklace.

The man looked at the jewel for a good 10 minutes without any facial changes and sounds.

"well," Nick said getting a little impatient with the man.

"It is a rather strange rock that I've never seen before," the man said taking the eye glass away from his eye and gave the necklace back.

"I don't know what kind of rock this is, but I'm not that experienced so I would consider taking this to a person who knows more than I do?"

Nick got even more nervous but decided to put it off for a while and go back to his dorm room to do more research. He got up and shook the man's hand and they both said their goodbyes. As soon as Nick got to his room he found his roommate sprawled over the bed. He looked like he hasn't moved an inch from that bed all day.

"ah college life," Nick said quietly while entering the room.

For the rest of the day Nick went through the internet and found no hope in ever finding anything on the rock. He decided to go to bed and shut off his computer, but after that he looked out of the window where the moon was a quarter full and put the necklace back on his neck for safe keeping. He stared out the window at the moon wondering if all this is real or not and noticed in the corner of his eye, a figure was standing there on the sidewalk.

It was skinny person with a giant pack and the pack looked like it had circular plates or something hanging on it.

Nick rubbed his eyes because of the computer's light and tried to get rid of the bluried vision to see the figure better, but when he stopped rubbing his eyes the figure was gone. Immediately Nick decided that now was the time to go to bed.

Authors notes

I have been wanting to make this into a comedy and I need some help I will put my own funny stuff in here. I do not want anything perverted or sexual. Anything else will be fine. I will try to put up the next chapter up in a couple of days. Sorry again for the wait.


End file.
